Thomas' Special Day
Thomas' Special Day is the first episode from Season 1 on HIROD51's Series. Plot On the Island of Sodor all the engines work proudly for Sir Topham Hatt, some are big like Hiro, some are small like Thomas, but they are all really useful. One day Thomas was at Tidmouth Sheds with Percy and Gordon, all the other engines had already left. Then Sir Topham Hatt arrived, he had important news: -An instrumental concert was to take place at Great Waterton- Said Sir Topham Hatt. Thomas and Percy were very happy. Gordon had to take the musicians to the concert, Thomas wanted to receive a job to help with the concert but saddly he had to shunt trucks with Percy at Shunting Yards. Later on Percy and Thomas had a long line of empty trucks incluiding Hector, the manager of the yard came to see Thomas, Thomas had to take the empty trucks to the Coaling Plant and then take them to Brendam. Thomas was still sad because he won't help with the concert. At the Coaling Plant the trucks and Hector were filled, and Thomas set off to Knapford Station, on the way Gordon raced next to Thomas and they both stopped at a signal, Thomas was very tired because the trucks were very heavy, Gordon laughed -You can't even pull a line of dirty coal trucks Thomas?-, -Yes I can- answered Thomas. Gordon had a plan, -Thomas lets race to Brendam Docks and if you win you can take the express with the musicians- Said Gordon. -But you are more fast Gordon, how i could win?- said Thomas, -Well, I will take the long way- answered Gordon and as the signal turned green the 2 engines raced away. Thomas was going very fast, he raced up and down hills, Hector was worried -Slow down Thomas!-, but the tank engine didn't hear, he was determined to win. Ahead on a bumpy track Thomas speed up more and more and some of the trucks uncoupled and raced along the tracks, Hector tried to tell Thomas but he wasn't listening. The runaway trucks arrived at a juntion and reaced through a branchline and they crashed into a really confused Stanley. Thomas was going very fast, ahead he saw Edward waiting at a signal, Thomas raced past him, Edward was worried: -Slow down Thomas!, there are repairs on the track ahead-, But Thomas didn't hear Edward, more trucks decoupled and raced backwards, the point switched and they smashed into Edward. Now only Thomas and Hector were racing to Brandam. At Brendam Docks Thomas saw Gordon, he was going to arrive first then there was trouble, Sir Topham Hatt was there, and Thomas had to stop before entering to the Docks, Thomas was in trouble, then he noticed that he was only pulling Hector. Sir Topham Hatt was cross, he told Thomas about his runaway trucks, Gordon noticed that Thomas was very sad and worried so he decided to help him. The 2 engines picked up Rocky who was working there and they went to search for the trucks. They arrived with Edward and putted back on the tracks the trucks, and they did the same with Stanley. At Brendam Docks Hector and the rest of the trucks were ready to be to be unloaded so the ship could leave, the musicians had arrived and Gordon had to take them to the concert but he saw Thomas and made a decision: -Would you like to take the musicians to Great Waterton with me?-. Thomas was amazed - Of course- he said proudly. Soon the musical concert started and Thomas along with Gordon and the rest of his friends smiled and whistled with joy. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *Percy *Stanley *Hector *Sir Topham Hatt *Hiro (does not speak) *Henry (cameo) *James (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Emily (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford Yards *Gordon's Hill *Brendam Docks *Great Waterton